


Ragots

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Perversion, Rumors, School Uniforms, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ou Jouer avec le Feu)</p><p>Vincent lui avait demandé, comme exercice, de récolter tout ce qu'on disait de lui à Weston.<br/>Juste pour rire.<br/>Et pour l’entraîner.<br/>Evidemment Diederich n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de titiller sa fierté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: School, romance, perversité d'un certain comte anglais
> 
> Personnages: Vincent Phantomhive et Diederich
> 
> Paring: Vindee
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Note : Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

«Les gens pensent que tu es une fille qui est déguisée en garçon. Que tu entoures ta poitrine de bandes.» Déclara-t-il, amusé. Il avait bien ri avec cette rumeur. Phantomhive...une fille? Quelle belle histoire. Très drôle. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il était mince, aux traits doux, qu'il était délicat et ''précieux''.

Vincent eut un sourire amusé, penchant la tête de côté. Un petit rire le secoua. «Hum?Vraiment? Dee, Dee...qu'en penses-tu?

\- Si tu es une fille, tu es une planche à pain.»

L'anglais eut un rire clair. «Je penses que tu y crois, tu aimerais le prouver pour me chasser de l'école hein?

\- Pas du tout.» Il posa sa main sous son menton, le coude sur l'accoudoir «Mais si tu en es une et vu ton âge» Ses dents blanches brillèrent dans la lumière quand il susurra «..tu es très plate.»

\- Et bien voyons ce qu'il en est...» il ouvrit sa veste sombre de préfet et la jeta au sol. «Regardes-bien ~

\- Mais...Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» fit l'allemand d'une voix légèrement aiguë. «Remets ta veste voyons!

\- Voyons Dee, je te prouve que je suis un homme.»

\- C'est...pas la peine.

\- Mais si ~

\- Mais...Mais...»

Le comte se redressa de son fauteuil, les yeux bleus scintillèrent. «Tu es mignon...» Sa voix était chaude,et était telle du velours. Il retira un bouton de sa blanche chemise, dévoilant une gorge blanche. «Tu veux voir hein?» Il retira un bouton supplémentaire.

Diederich se figea. Son rêve d'il y a trois jours lui revint en plein visage. _Le jeune comte se déboutonnant sensuellement, jetant sa chemise au sol, dévoilant un torse bien dessiné et pâle, appelant aux caresses et aux baisers, à la peau merveilleusement douce. Ses lèvres fines et rougies laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir sous la première caresse._ Il fallut tout son self-contrôle pour que son corps ne réagisse pas. Mais ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la gorge blanche et les doigts fins. Pourquoi avait-il des mains pareilles? Pâles, fines, sans marques ou presque et avec des léger ongles. Il sentait que des mains pareilles devaient prodiguer des caresses merveilleuses.

Vincent rit doucement. Et retira un nouveau boutons. «Tu rougis Dee ~ Tu espères vraiment que je suis une femme? Espères-tu me...» Sa voix devint soudainement rauque «me déshonorer? Que tu es vil ~»

Déglutissant il fit, d'une voix étrangement distante «Plutôt mourir. En cas de conséquences, je devrais assumer mes responsabilités.» Il toussota, pensant que en fait oui il adorerait jeter l'anglais sur son lit et le ''déshonorer.''...mais seulement si il était un homme. «Je n'aurais pas envie de participer au fait de prolonger ta lignée et faire un mini-toi.» Il eut un frisson «Quelle horreur!

\- Et surtout tu ne retournerais jamais en Allemagne. Et ma famille ayant un statut particulier, tu devrais prendre mon nom.

\- Donc oui je préférerais mourir que finir l'alliance au doigt avec toi!»

Vincent retira encore un bouton, arrivant au milieu de sa poitrine. Encore un, puis un autre. Et le vêtement tomba au sol.

Son torse était pâle et bien travaillé, avec des muscles bien réels. Quelques cicatrices ici et là. Une taille mince. Un ventre plat. «Voilà ~ Tu vois un double détail peut-être?»

Diederich sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Son cœur battit plus vite. Ses joues chauffèrent. «Je...» Il se reprit «En fait, rien à voir. Il n'y a rien qui ne devrait pas être là.

\- Ho ~ tu es mignon quand tu rougis.»

L'anglais posa ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de l'allemand, soulevant sa main et la posant contre sa poitrine. Les doigts frôlèrent les pointes de chairs.

Un feu enflamma les reins de l'allemand. Leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Diederich tâcha de chasser les images de ses rêves. De chasser ce désir. Ce désir qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.

«Alors Dee?» Chuchota sensuellement l'anglais à son oreille. «Qu'en penses-tu?»

Sa bouche était sèche, il déglutit et murmura «Des mauvaises langues en effet.» Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure «Je...je peux retirer ma main?

\- Hum...

\- Vincent, ce n'est pas drôle.» Il mourrait d'envie de caresser cette peau fine, cette peau chaude et dorée. Le désir lui serra le ventre. Il détourna la tête, fuyant le regard brûlant de son ''maître''. «Tu es trop près!»

Le lord baissa les yeux sur l'allemand, amusé par son trouble, attrapant son menton avec douceur pour le forcer à le regarder en face «Quoi d'autre?

\- Pardon?

\- Quels autres ragots?

\- Je ne...» Diederich plissa alors les yeux avec amusement, voulant autant soudainement s'amuser que déstabiliser l'anglais «Certains racontent que, avec ta face de joli fille, même si tu es un garçon...tu dois en avoir une...» Il eut un rictus moqueur «...petite. Ou que tu es hermaphrodite.»

Vincent éclata de rire. «Sérieusement Dee?» Il chuchota «C'est les ragots ou c'est toi?

\- Non non des gens se demandent beaucoup si ton visage efféminé...il ne te manquerait un peu de taille en dessous.»

L'anglais se redressa. Il posa la main sur sa ceinture. La débouclant lentement. La bande de cuir tomba au sol. Il enleva l'ultime bouton. «Tu es prêt aux conséquences Dee?

\- Je...Je...» il n'avait jamais imaginer ça. Il pensait le vexer, le refroidir mais pas ça...pas le faire se déshabiller.

Le comte gloussa «Je crois oui...» Il se pencha, ses lèvres frôlant celles plus sèches de son serviteur/fag.

Le tissu tomba. Ses jambes fines, blanche et imberbe, ses cuisses pâles...D'un coup de pied, il écarta le pantalon. Et retira ensuite le dernier bout de tissu cachant ce qui restait. Le vêtement tomba à son tour.

«Tu aimes ce que tu vois darling?

\- Ha...oui...Tu n'es pas hermaphrodite, pas du tout.» Rouge vif, il posa la main sur son visage.

Vincent susurra, amusé et ronronnant «Et?

\- Elle n'est pas...» un petit gémissement lui échappa «...pas petite.» Ho pourquoi le souvenir de ses rêves ne le laissait pas en paix? Ses foutus rêves érotiques à propos du comte.

«Rien d'autre?

\- Que tu fais le mur.

\- Dee, regardes-moi.

\- Mais tu es nu.

\- La faute à qui darling ~?»

Diederich eut une brusque envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi devait-il endurer ça encore et encore? «S'il te plaît, remet au moins...cache ça!» Ses joues étaient brûlantes, son cœur battait la chamade, sa bouche était sèche.

«Rien d'autre?

\- On se demande pourquoi tu as un verrou en plus de ta clé.

\- Parce que je veux être tranquille Dee. Que personne n'entre dans ma chambre.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu méfiant?

\- Un peu? Possible.» Il contourna le fauteuil, posant ses mains sur les épaules fines de l'allemand, lui chuchotant à l'oreille. «Allons, je suis certain qu'on t'a dit d'autre chose? Même si j'ai veillé à ce qu'ils gardent la bouche fermée, sous peine de terribles représailles.

\- Personnellement, je te soupçonne d'avoir des amants.

\- Des?

\- Tu as une tête de séducteur.»

Une main descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse, son pouce frôlant un endroit précis. «Hum...tu sembles, vraiment bien...excité.» Il rit doucement et mordit le lobe de l'oreille. «Tu sembles avoir bon goût.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Tu ne me fais aucun effet.

\- Vraiment?»

La main aux longs doigts fins se posa sur sa cuisse, le faisant rougir. Elle lui semblait brûlante, horriblement brûlante. Et...Il étouffa un gémissement quand tout son corps se cambra malgré lui. ««Non.

\- Non quoi?

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Tu ne te débats pas trop j'ai l'impression.» Un sourire amusé. Un pétillement dans les pupilles. Et une main aventureuse.

Retenant un nouveau gémissement, l'allemand réussit à balbutier, tendu «Attends, que fais-tu avec ta main au juste Phantomhive?

\- Ce que je fais?» Ses doigts caressèrent la zone sensible, s'amusant de la sentir réagir à travers le tissu sombre de l'uniforme. «Ce n'est pas évident?

\- Heu...oui? Mais juste...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est très agréable ~

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que...que...je...» Il bafouillait, ne sachant que dire, que faire, il était à la fois terrifié et curieux. Ces sensations, il ne les avait jamais ressentis. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça. «Calmes-toi Phantomhive!» Sa colère prit le dessus, enflammant son ventre «Arrêtes tes manières d'immonde pervers!»

Un doux rire résonna à ses oreilles tendit que le comte l'embrassait dans le cou. «Hum...non.

\- …..

\- ..Tu ne te demande pas ce que je fais quand je fais le mur?

\- Tu vas dans certains quartiers, faisant honneur à ta réputation de grand pervers?

\- Dee serais-tu frustré d'être vierge?

\- NON!

\- Jaloux que je joue avec d'autres personnes. Vexé que je ne m'occupe pas de toi? ~

\- Dans tes rêves d'obsédé!»

Vincent eut un petit rire, un rire froid et totalement différent. «Tu veux vraiment savoir mon adorable petit chien allemand? Réalises-tu que si tu l'apprends, tu seras à moi pour toujours?

\- J'ai une vague idée. En fait. Depuis le jour où tu étais épuisé.» Un frisson le parcouru cependant. Il avait peur du jeune homme...le souvenir du sang sur ses vêtements lui revint.

Il était...

Il était...

La voix doucereuse souffla à son oreille «Je tue des gens pendant mes congés. Je t'emmènerais bientôt. Mais je te laisse finir Weston dans la paix.» Une voix si terrifiante que douter de sa véracité serait stupide.

Cette voix lui fit peur, le terrifia. Et il eut la certitude terrible que l'anglais ne mentait pas.

Phantomhive n'avait rien d'un menteur ou d'un fou. Un être si calculateur et sournois ne pouvait pas être un menteur.

Ajouté à cela, le désir qui le consumait depuis des jours.

Comment pouvait-il être attiré par un type comme lui?

Il devait être masochiste!

«Bon revenons-en à ton petit problème.

\- Non Phan...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Dee. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste ton problème dont je vais m'occuper...tu dois souffrir un peu de la situation non?»

Il déglutit. Il était tombé dans les pommes et rêvait, c'est ça ? Ce n'était pas réel, pas réel...

Vincent rit doucement «Bien sûr en bon petit serviteur obéissant, tu vas me rendre la pareille après.»

Ho...Ce pervers lisait dans ses rêves ou quoi?«Je...

\- N'ai pas peur. Ce qui commence aujourd'hui...c'est le début de ton dressage ~» La main glissa sur sa gorge, sentant le pouls sous les doigts pâles «Ma famille ne laisse jamais partir ceux qui lui sont utiles! Et tu vas m'être très utile...» Il contourna le fauteuil et s'assit sur les genoux de l'allemand, tentateur et magnifique «...Dans tous les domaines.»


End file.
